Damage
Damagers are one of the 4 roles available in DCUO. This Role generally focuses on dealing damage to enemies and completing objectives. All Power Types have the Damage Role available. Damage armor tends to provide higher Might and Precision than other role armor. The symbol that represents a Damager is a Flame. =Damage Role= All characters start in the Damage Role. Other roles become available at Level 10. A Player in Damage Role gains +10% Damage. Power Interactions include using certain powers to prime other specific powers for additional damage. Area of Effect powers cause damage to all opponents within a Radius. AOEs split damage depending on the number of affected opponents. Damage Over Time powers distribute damage at a regular interval for a limited duration. Some DOTs stack with other DOTs allowing multiple simultaneous ticks of damage on an opponent. Damagers can use other attacks on an opponent during the DOT ticks to further increase damage. Burst damage powers inflict damage in a single hit. Damagers should prioritize targets and position themselves to maximize damage output without impacting their survivability. =Stats= As a damage dealer, your main statistics will be, in order of importance: *Precision *Might *Critical Weapon Attack Chance/ Critical Ability Attack Chance *Critical Weapon Attack Damage/Critical Ability Attack Damage *Power *Health 'Precision' Precision is combined with Weapon DPS to determine the damage of weapon attacks. Weapon Damage = Base Weapon Damage Multiplier * (50% Weapon DPS + 100% Precision) Precision can be increased using Equipment Mods, Generator Mods and spending Stat Points in Precision. The Relentless Precision Tactical Mod can temporarily increase Precision. 'Might' Might determines the damage of superpowers and power based combos. Superpower Damage = Base Superpower Multiplier * (100% Might) Might can be increased using Equipment Mods, Generator Mods and spending Stat Points in Might. The Escalating Might Tactical Mod can temporarily increase Might. 'Weapon DPS' Weapon DPS is combined with Precision to determine the damage of weapon attacks. Weapon Damage = Base Weapon Damage Multiplier * (50% Weapon DPS + 100% Precision) Critical Weapon Attack Damage Critical Weapon Attack Damage is the bonus percent damage of a critical weapon hit. Stat Points can be spent in Critical Attack Damage to increase Critical Weapon Attack Damage. Base Critical Weapon Attack Damage is 25%. Critical Weapon Attack Chance Critical Weapon Attack Chance is the chance that a weapon attack will critically hit. Stat Points can be spent in Critical Attack Chance to increase Critical Weapon Attack Chance. Base Critical Weapon Attack Chance is 5%. 'Critical Ability Attack Damage' Critical Ability Attack Damage is the bonus percent damage of a critical superpower hit. Stat Points can be spent in Critical Attack Damage to increase Critical Ability Attack Damage. Base Critical Ability Attack Damage is 25%. 'Critical Ability Attack Chance' Critical Ability Attack Chance is the chance that a superpower attack will critically hit. Stat Points can be spent in Critical Attack Chance to increase Critical Ability Attack Chance. Base Critical Ability Attack Chance is 5%. 'Power' Power is required to use abilities in a Loadout and is drained as abilities are performed. A percentage of max Power regenerates every second. Power regeneration is increased out of combat. Power builds when performing weapon attacks with either Weapons Expert or Hybrid Focus. Power does NOT build when performing weapon attacks with Superpowered Focus but +10% Power and +25% Power Regeneration is granted instead. Power can be restored by specific active powers, breakouts and consumables. Breakouts require Innate Skills in a Movement tree to restore power after a breakout. Power is restored when defeating opponents in Challenges, Duos and open world content. Power restoration is indicated by blue numbers in combat. 'Health' Health measures the ability to withstand knockout. While out of combat, a percentage of max Health regenerates every second. Health restoration is indicated by green numbers in combat. A larger Health pool helps survivability. A dead Damager can not cause any new damage. 'Weaponization Rating' Weaponization increases the amount of damage caused by thrown or smashed objects. A high Weaponization Rating is required to lift large objects including vehicles. Weaponization can be increased with Super-Strength. Weaponization can be increased with by spending Stat Points in Might and Precision. Weapon Buff Powers A Weapon Buff power increases base Precision and Weapon DPS by 33% for 20 seconds. Head Equipment Mods that increase critical strike chance are available for each Weapon Buff. Finisher Powers Finisher powers cause extra damage when the target is below 35% Health. The La Mort Card Artifact grants additional functionality with Finishers. Head Equipment Mods that restore Power are available for each Finisher. Power Interactions Power Interactions can be used to maximize damage output. Iconic Powers Pick and choose which ones work best for you, though the following are strongly recommended: *Super-Strength : Allows you to pick up and smash or throw large objects. Increases damage caused with by smashing or throwing environment objects. =Weapons= All weapon attacks excluding basic melee and ranged attacks are classified as either Interrupts or Block Breakers. Interrupting attacks disrupt attacks that are Vulnerable to Interrupt but are Vulnerable to Block. Blocks disrupt Interrupting attacks but are Vulnerable to Block Breaking. Block Breakers break Blocks but are Vulnerable to Interrupt. When hit by a counter mechanism that the player is currently vulnerable to, they are knocked down and take some damage, creating a rock-paper-scissors scenario. Counter damage is based on Precision. Most Basic attacks are not Interrupts or Block Breakers and are not Vulnerable to Interrupt but may be Vulnerable to Block after a number of hits. Some slower Basic ranged attacks are Block Breakers and are Vulnerable to Interrupt. A small icon over a player's head shows which combat mechanism they are using. Certain Weapon Combos may Knockdown, Push, Juggle or Stun opponents. Weapon Mastery Weapon Mastery requires a certain number of Stat points spent in a Weapon Tree. The player gains increased damage when using weapon combos if Weapon Mastery is unlocked for the equipped weapon type. Multiple Mastery allows combos into other Weapons if Weapon Mastery is unlocked in other Weapon trees. Weapon Combat Mechanisms 'Block Breaker / Vulnerable to Interrupt' 'Interrupts / Vulnerable to Block' 'Knockdown' 'Stun' 'Juggle' 'Push' Strategies Some DPS prefer to stay far and target the enemy with long ranged attacks (holding down triangle or right click on the mouse pad ) this is advisable for fighting any boss while there is also the melee style of fighting which is best used for close combat If you plan to follow the first strategy it is advisable to focus in you mods on precision it is to invest in mods of Precision, Precision & Might, Precision & Health, Precision & Power, Dominance & Precision, Vitalization & Precision, Restoration & Precision Solo You want to have a Damage Increase Power active if you have over 50% power. Using a Pull-Towards or Charge attack will help you close the distance between you and the enemy. Keep an eye out for Massive Attacks and either Block them or interrupt them. Enemies with the Shield icon are tougher than most, so using a 35% Health Power near the end is a good way to knock them out for good. Group Your job is to do all the dirty work. You need to kill the adds (minor enemies) that show up, click the boxes when you need to and throw healing barrels when they are close by. Stick close to your healer as you will likely be taking a fair chunk of damage in combat. Melee attacks deal more damage than ranged ones but put you in harm's way. Depending on your weapon, you might be better off staying at range while keeping a Damage Increase Power active as much as possible. Remember to spam your 35% Health Power when the boss is under that amount. If you find yourself surrounded by enemies, use a Knockback and run to the Tank. They usually have an Area Effect ability that will taunt them off you. Category:Role Category:Damage Category:Fire powers Category:Ice powers Category:Gadgets powers Category:Mental powers Category:Nature powers Category:Sorcery powers Category:Earth powers Category:Rage powers Category:Light powers Category:Quantum powers Category:Electricity powers Category:Celestial powers Category:Atomic powers Category:Munitions powers Category:Water powers